The present invention relates to an electrical biomedical percutaneous connector and more particularly to a connector which includes a socket and plug which can be readily connected and disconnected.
Electrical plugs and biomedical percutaneous implants are well known; however, one problem with such devices is to provide an implanted connector which can be readily connected and disconnected. The various percutaneous implants which have been developed in the past normally protrude beyond the skin of the patient. These protrusions created a problem in that they have a tendency to snag on clothing and bedding. Another difficulty with percutaneous implants heretofore developed was in maintaining such in satisfactory hygenic conditions.
One particular bacteria-resistance percutaneous conduit device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,965. While this device facilitates passage of wires and tubes through the external epidermis in a hygenic manner, there is no means of connecting and disconnecting the wires therefrom.
Magnetic plugs and socket assemblies such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,216 and 3,810,258 are well known, however, there is no showing in any of these references of a bacteria-resistant plug and socket assembly which can be readily implanted below the skin of a patient while permitting quick connection and disconnection.